


I'm Not Mad

by supremegreendragon



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Captivity, Creepy Johan, Family Issues, Gen, Johan's p.o.v., Kidnapping, One-Shot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: I can never be mad at you, Dr. Tenma. The ropes are just to make sure you don't run off and get yourself hurt. We'll be a happy family now, won't we?





	I'm Not Mad

I can never be mad at you, Doctor Tenma. Not the one and only person who had the courage and the ability to save me, when he knew it wasn't what his superiors wanted. You saved my life, Doctor Tenma, even though I planned to die that day. You saved me.

And so I chose you.

Now, don't struggle like that. What is the point of doing something so meaningless? Did you merely want to show me that you still had the will to fight me? You don't need to do that. I'm well aware, Doctor Tenma.

I wonder what you're saying, but I can't ungag you until I make myself very clear. After several chances gift wrapped for you, you still failed to kill me. That…disappoints me a bit. If you were anyone else, Doctor Tenma, you would be dead long before now for failing me like this.

Oh, dear. Your face is quite red. Breathe out your anger, doctor. It isn't good for your heart to get that upset.

Okay. It seems that you're too angry to continue. I will take my leave now and wait until you calmed down….

* * *

Good news, Doctor Tenma. I know where she is. Anna will soon join us, isn't that just wonderful?

You look at me like I'm mad. How strange. Don't you know that this is your fault? Had you simply taken my life as I had planned, none of this would happen. Twice now you had throttled my plans to have a glorious death. You shame me terribly, doctor.

Once I realized that there was nothing I could do to make you kill me, I changed plans. I'm flexible that way. Since you insist on having me alive, I will have both you and my baby sister.

You don't understand what I mean. I can tell by the look on your face. Let me explain. A little while after you saved me, I was lying in the hospital bed and thinking. About Anna and…you. Anna and I never had a decent family. I wondered if it would have been different if you adopted us instead. I fantasized, if you can believe that, I actually fantasized that we would all be a family and live in a house in some small town. For a while, I even thought of ways to try to trick you into adopting us, maybe guilt you somehow.

But then you told me you wanted them dead and I knew that I had to grant your wish. Don't shake your head, doctor, I heard you quite clearly when you thought I was asleep. "They're better off dead." Those were your exact words.

So I abandoned my fantasy in favor of that. I never imagined that I would go back to this plan. Of course, it isn't exactly a house in a small town but you agree that you have been treated quite well here, of course? We had to restrain you but otherwise we attended to your every need and comfort.

Yes, Anna will receive similar treatment. She will be the princess I always knew she could be. What's with that look? You think she wouldn't like that?

You amuse me, doctor. Do you honestly believe that you know more about Anna than I do? Besides, it hardly matters what either of you want. This is simply how it's going to be from now on.

I'd like to ungag you but I know you'll start screaming again. Not that it will help you but it does get ungodly annoying sometimes. Yes, I get aggravated just like everyone else but I suppose I'm good at not showing it. I honestly can never understand those people who wear their hearts on their sleeves.

* * *

Anna is here, Doctor Tenma. We had to give her some medicine to calm her down, so she's resting awhile. I know she'll be happy to see you.

You look scared. Don't worry Doctor Tenma. I can never be mad at you….

Even if your actions did keep the monster alive.


End file.
